User talk:Blake Stewart/Archive1
Re: Meeting Sorry, I have school that day and yesterday was my first day so, maybe on the weekend? Saturday or Sunday in the morning or night and Friday at night. Signed, 21:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) So I got banned from Potco for some reason and I made a new character. Can we meet up somewhere right now? 19:28, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Right now, Hassigos Porc tower, getting online... Re:Signature Request Here it is: Template: If you want me to change it in any way, feel free to ask. :Done If you need any help do ask! Leave a message on my talk page . Here is where alot of the Rp world is and where the action happens more. In Game its more of the SvS rp her eis more the political RP and such. Anyhow if youre wondering how to make.Nothing more. U may not use them to insult a user. Page scan be anything from a company to a place to a quest to anything in ur imagination! Regards, 06:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) A take of leave? FIRST OFF, Stop fooling around with them, Those fools are run by 8 year olds who crave attention! And I am most displeased with this.. I shall see you in my office when you return... :3 As Lord Governor of the African Colonies, I declare that you have been drafted. DONT ARGUE. Or ill send u to the pits!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE! WIKI READ. YOUR PIRATE IS AT RISK Blake- My account got stolen and I'm trying to get it back and if I can't I'll make a new one and, *sigh* start all over again. Is there somewhere I can meet you Ingame where we can friend eachother? Thanks man, Mikey McNally TO WIKIA: STAY AWAY FROM CAPTAIN LEON.... BASIL DID NOT DELETE SPARTANS... CAPTIAN LEON HAS HACKED BASIL... I DO HAVE SCREEN - WIll show when BAN IS OVER. - PLEASE KEEP PIRATES SAFE. Can we talk? Like asap? PIE!!!!!! - signature - Invitation Greetings! You are asked to attend the funeral of King Philip V of Spain. It will be held 21 December, 1746 (2012), at approximately 7:00 PM EST (2:00 PM GMT). The server will be Andaba, and the island will be Cutthroat Isle (Jungle). Guests should begin arriving as early as 6:30 PM EST (1:30 PM GMT). If you wish to say some memorable words about the fallen king, please reply here. If you have any questions, please ask them here. Thank you! --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] Swiss Parliament Meeting Sir Hawke Mission Success - Almost curtesy of me u no longer have this so bye! Oi what were you going to tell me on chat? 04:59, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Blake Blake, if you wanna talk, meet me on the chat of Switzerland right now. It is gonna be my last time. Blake, you wanted to talk to me. If you still want, meet me on the Anti-Imperial wiki (http://antiimperialco.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Imperial_Co_Wiki) at 9pm. Olex I need Collin on Olex. I found a way to make Mr. Torable give him his stuff back.-- 22:22, March 1, 2013 (UTC) He should be on tomorrow, if not, you can put it in one of his chests if you have the things already. Notification of ban from chat. You were banned from chat for one day for the following reasons. "User was told to stop arguing and harrassing users, or he would be given a chat ban. User continued. User also posted a spam blog with a sexual reference. After the blog was deleted, user was told not to make another. User made another blog." 'Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy '''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!"'' I did stop, I simply asked everyone to calm down. If I got banned, then Sokka, Keira, and Jason should be too, seeing as they all added their two cents into the argument after the warning. Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of Great Britain And I was not told to make another blog, once again, you running around claiming things. SKIN SAMPLEZ Original "Shadow-Walker" Altered Blue "Shadow-Walker" Kbai WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP Here. 03:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) FIXED Here ya gooooooo 03:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Seriously Come on Blake, knockit off Easter Ball I'm signing up for the Easter Ball. Should I sign in under switzerland? If so, what's my rank? Message me back on my talk page. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 15:50, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Lieutenant Comander for now. I'll get a pernament rank later. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) I do have a question. If you're from Switzerland, why aren't you in the Switzerland page. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 19:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I am, my name is Bleke Kroshbon I think. It's in German. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Oh, ok. I never thought Blek Kroshbon was you. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member Online I would like to speak with you on the game about Swiss matters. I'm new and need to learn the ropes. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army, leader of the Co. Sons of Liberty, and Lieutenant Commander of Switzerland 02:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I could possibly later, however, I can't right now. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Switzerland Meeting Any time you want to meet for Switzerland today, let me know. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army, leader of the Co. Sons of Liberty, and Lieutenant Commander of Switzerland Signature: One more request. Could you make me a signature please? I still want the fancy cursive and gold font, but could you make it maybe... a little smaller and/or cooler? If you can, thanks. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army, leader of the Co. Sons of Liberty, and Lieutenant Commander of Switzerland ^_^ I'll see what I can do, however, it will be pretty basic like mine. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Swiss Chat I'm on... Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army, leader of the Co. Sons of Liberty , Lieutenant Commander of Switzerland, and Lord of the 8th Brethren Court 14:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I am too :P King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Yes! Ok, so a few days ago (I believe) William Seasteel asked if I wanted to be either count of someplace or Duke of Graubunden. I decided to go with Duke of Graubunden. I'm still waiting for a reply from "King Tyler" about it, but I assume I got it since he asked me in the first place. Anyways, wanted to let you know. Not sure if he needed to approve it through you or anything. Well that's all 23:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah, Cg. Well, I wish you good luck. However, that is not my decision. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Remove the Romania Sucks Banner From my understanding it is against wikia rule to say that ones country "sucks", it is also racist because William Brawlmartin is Romanian. You can say Romania "Stinks" but not "sucks". Swiss War Apparently, we threatened England and they are probably gonna retaliate? I don't really know. I'm just learning about it now. If this is true, please tell me so I know. I server Switzerland but, let's face it, if this is real, we don't stand much of a chance. So just inform me please. Thanks, Yours in Switzerland, 01:12, April 24, 2013 (UTC) That is an untrue lie. I will be looking around to see who started it. If it was you, it's okay... Lol. Stay safe. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) It wasn't me, that's for sure. Picture How do you make an image's background color invisible? I see the sword like on the top of Cannonwalker Cutlass, but I can't do that to mine Sword of the Crestsilver Lineage (also on the Pieces of Eight section of the 8th Brethren Court). Can you tell me how to do this? Thanks again. 01:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) You will need to make it transparent. I would do it, but I am on an iPad. Farewell. See ya Can you at least tell me how to do it?? I use a special program, so not exactly. Chat Ban Afte rmuch debate the Moderation Team decided you do in fact needed a ban due to reaching 3 Strikes. William can not take your ban because it would not be fair to others who have to be banned from chat with no one taking their ban after they got 3 strikes. So thus we concluded it was necessary. See you in 7 Days. 00:02, April 25, 2013 (UTC) No, absolutely not. I'm not going to stand this ban because for one, it's totally unjust. I don't have the time to constantlu debate with you. Three strikes? I'm sorry, but one expired 2 minutes before you left that message. So no, it's not 3 strikes. Every single one on that chat will meet me here: http://potcoblackguard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm not letting this get away, I'm sick of being "striked and banned" for defending myself. This is total bullcrap. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Lieutenant Commander What am I lieutenant Commander of in the Swiss forces? I mean like where I'm currently stationed. Thank you, my King. 02:07, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Strike For your harassment of users on your blog instead of handling the situation maturely, you are receiving the first of three strikes; you know the drill, 3 strikes=a ban, the length depending on your actions. Refrain from continuing with this behavior, or action will be taken against your account. Good day.-- 02:23, April 25, 2013 (UTC) We run this wiki on Wikia's time, meaning we go by their clock. Now take a look at that and tell me I still have a strike. Kay. You still have a strike, seeing that it was received on the 23rd, and the first expires on the 25th. Lose the desperation to get onto chat, and accept that maybe for once in your lifetime, you broke the rules. This conversation is over, and you'll do well to acknowledge it, either peacefully or by action taken against you.-- 02:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ^Once again, admins/rollbakcs breaking the rules^ Rule 4 of "Other Rules": Admins are to not insult or take part in arguments. :I replied to your comments, as you were obviously looking for an answer. Once again, stop nitpicking to get yourself out of trouble.-- 02:45, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Block For your continued harassment of users and general disruption of the wiki, you have received a cooldown block of 37 hours. Were you more polite, less demanding, far less hostile, and not attempting to attack our users, even a moderator and admin, we could have worked out a reasonable solution, but your behavior has forced me, by the wiki's rules, to block you. When you return, I expect a more mature attitude, or a harsher ban will be given.-- 02:47, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Image On the pieces of eight section of the 8th Brethren Court, can you edit my image to make the white background not appear? I saw other people did it with their images. I was wondering if you could do it for me. It's also in the Sword of the Crestsilver Lineage page. 02:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Swiss Uniform Just a reminder, you never told me what kind of pants I need. Just everything else. 03:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Gray Highwaters for now. Edit 1: Linen or Cotton Highwaters? Linen Chat Thou hast been unbanned. And, Спасибо вам, мои молодые щуп 1000 китов -- Jeremiah Garland Warning Strike 2 Chat Not sure if you're on atm-- if not, I'll probably be on by about noon tomorrow, and aside from PPW/UGW chat a few other options off the top of my head include: 1) smoff.chatango.com 2) skype 3) facebook chat If I can catch you, I'm willing to talk :P P.S. sorry for late response-- talk page-wise I've pretty much disappeared off the face of the planet Cher Bear =D (talk) 03:18, June 12, 2013 (UTC) hai chat pls : : 06:27, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : plz were r u : : : 00:07, June 19, 2013 (UTC) : plz i luv u i need u When you come online? You come naow. Right now :) 19:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) nanananannanananananannananan akatamari damacy : : 02:08, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Warning JosephCoalSmyth (talk) Response Hello I would love for you to come on Skype and share your redundant opinions with me on a call. I'll be waiting, Leon. RE: Request2 Consider it done. Sorry for the troubles. It seems... someone is not getting the memo.... ReyesDe Ponies 00:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Alliance Between Switzerland and the 8th Brethren Court Dear King Blake Stewart of Switzerland, I, Lord Charles Crestsilver of the 8th Brethren Court and Brigadier General of Switzerland, hereby do propose an alliance between Switzerland and the 8th Brethren Court. I think this alliance could be mutually beneficial to your nation and our faction. Until then and beyond the time you respond to this offer, may I wish your nation peace and prosperity. Please speak to Pirate King Richard Cannonwalker to justify this alliance. Best wishes, 04:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Chatban 04:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) }} You've brought this upon yourself, Blake. Threatening to hack everyone here, telling users to leave the wiki because you've "bypassed" them? I suggest you learn to change your attitude, and soon; you are on thin ice now, and already close to a harsher, most likely permanent ban. Secondly, if you were to hack us, I'd have no problem informing law enforcement of what you are doing. Once more, consider yourself on thin ice. -- 04:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) They could not do anything. I am would be taking but an account that anyone/anywhere could make. You have brought this upon yourself. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) 04:23, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :You don't intimidate me Blake. Final warning, drop the attitude.-- 04:25, August 17, 2013 (UTC) lol Good luck hacking the place. Wikia's firewall is pretty intense to break. You attack the PPW, I attack you, Blake. KABAB Reyes De BukLau dun hurt mein friends Inappropriate references braaaaaaaaaah Chat ban Blake -_- I was trying to be cute. Concerning chat Chat Ban bloody ell ROFL Blake grey blocked me again... if he doesn't stop I will contact wiki, just because someone he knew died due to alchohal, doesn't give him the right to ban me after someone has made the disciplinary decision I understand the one for just the week but not the ∞ he is giving me that is borderline insulting and plane stupid of him. Okay. We will have a vote to determine how severe your ban will be. You must fix your problem though, Taylor. I am fixing my problem... perhaps if thou could let me talk a while in chat we could work this out... I am getting off of booze stress or not it stops herebut this bull doest help anything.-- 20:53, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Hurry up, you have 2 minutes to get there. RE: Salem Sure, I'll be in chat until then. -Haras banned from chat bro Their Chat Dont bother with Ishmaels chat they are pathetic dogs looking for scraps. Kittehstan Ok, so, am I the new dictator of Kittehstan? And if so, am I allowed to edit le page? 04:22, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Absolutely not. Notice the sig pls <3 02:58, September 7, 2014 (UTC) MC Nations Chat Joseph Coalsmythe & I would like to meet you on the MC Nations Wiki Chat whenever you're available. Thanks! Kopf Alexander Kroshbon (talk) Please don't